spider veins
by deprived
Summary: ms. bitters tries to kill her students


old6 **spider veins** by blink(aka deprived)   
page/[doom][1]

Here you go kiddies...another insane fic...just in time for mothers day.Feel the love...it's all warm and gooey like maple syrup...Just remember when reading this that it's a rough draft...ignore any huge spelling errors or plot holes or grammar errors ...ah just ignore everything.... 

A tall,spidery woman stood in her basement.Lights flickered on and off in a weird pattern.A thin stream of light illuminated her leathery face."Finally....finally it's time.HahahahahahahahaMuhahahaha" she laughed maniacally and the lights went out. 

Ms. Bitters glared at the students in front of her."You are all descendants of very hairy,very smelly monkeys.When the sun implodes it will emit a radioactive beam that will transform you all back to your monkey states.You'd all better practice picking bugs out of each others hair." she said. 

"Monkeys....Ha!" Zim giggled.Ms. Bitters squinted at him."So...you think your better than them green boy?" he stopped laughing and glared at her."Now children I want you each to take these permission slips home and get your parents to sign them.We are going on a field trip.Whoever doesn't bring his slip back will be tortured by mutant rats." she smiled and her face seemed to transform into a grotesque pumpkin face. One of the children started to cry. 

"What is this....field trip?" Zim asked."You don't know what a field trip is?Don't they have them on your planet?" Dib asked,smiling."Why yes....we have these field trips....they are tasty and multicolored..." Zim smiled triumphantly.Dib sighed and looked away. 

The next day all of the children were gathered around a yellow school bus.They each handed Ms. Bitters their slips and got on the bus.After a few minutes Dib asked "Excuse me Ms. Bitters...but where exactly are we going?" Ms. Bitters curled her lip and said "We are going to the steel plant to study....steel.Now shut up!All of you!I'm taking a nap...and if I hear one peep out of you....remember the rats.." she leaned her head back against the seat and went to sleep. 

They soon arrived at a large dilapidated building.After everyone got out the bus drove away."Hey!Why is the bus leaving? The bus is not supposed to leave!What if one of us has a heart attack or Bigfoot tries to kidnap me?" Dib asked,waving his arms around. 

Ms. Bitters smacked him on the back of the head and growled "Then you'll die...or become Bigfoots girlfriend..Now shut up and follow me!" They marched after her into the building.She led them down further and further until they were in a dark room. There were four rows of steel chairs and a large pink capsule with tubes and buttons on it in the middle. 

"Sit down children" Ms. Bitters said.The children sat down and she pushed a button on the capsule. Straps appeared over the children's arms and legs,holding them tightly.The students started to scream. "What the?" Dib exclaimed. 

"Are you insane?How dare you imprison Zim,you evil teacher woman?" Zim yelled,struggling."Hahahaha ha!Now I shall have it all!When I steal your youth I will absorb it and be reborn again!Soon I will be as young and fresh as a teenager again.Of course....you'll all be dead...but I hated you little bastards anyway. Why do you think I became a teacher?To teach children? Ha" she laughed and walked into the capsule. 

Zim struggled frantically in his bonds."Damn that old bag!It will not end like this!No puny human will ever defeat ZIM!" he yelled.He looked over at Dib who was smirking at him."What are you smiling at worm baby?" he sneered.Dib smiled wider."After we die they will discover your alien corpse and I will be proven right." "You sir,are a moron" Zim said and struggled harder.After a few seconds he managed to hit a button on his chest that released his mechanical arms.He released himself. 

"I am FREE!Noone traps an invader!Now I shall have my revenge!" he said.Zim walked over to the capsule and studied it for a few seconds.He pressed a series of buttons and the capsule imploded,sending out a huge cloud of smoke.A horrible scream came from within it.Zim smiled and started to walk out. 

"Zim!You can't just leave us here!Get your alien butt back here and release us!Wait...do aliens have butts?Theres that hump thing back there but I don't know if it's a butt...Hey wait....ZIM!ZIIIIIIMMMM!" Dib wailed.Zim started to whistle and kept on walking. 

The next morning the shell shocked students sat in their classroom.The door opened and the children gasped.It was Ms. Bitters.She looked like an over microwaved potato.She had aged at least forty years. When she spoke her lips barely moved. "Hello childrennnn....bet you thought I was dead...maybe you stopped me this time but there will be others...oh yes...there will be others.You see...I have tenure.." 

The children screamed and Ms. Bitters smiled,though it looked more like a snarl."Now children,today your going to learn what happens when children don't die like they're supposed to....lets start with a forty hour marathon of Barney,Brittney Spears,and Tellitubbies" the children screamed again and again.Their screams echoed through the school for hours. 

   [1]: http://www.envy.nu/invader/



End file.
